Kontras
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Aku yang berbeda denganmu; si gadis suram dan si pria populer. Bagaimana ini berawal? Ah, ini dimulai ketika kami tiba-tiba saja harus piket absensi bersama lalu, kami dengan begitu saja meluruskan satu kesalahpahaman hari itu. Dan dengan sekotak bento yang aku janjikan, diam-diam aku mulai menaruh hati disana. Sungguh, aku minta maaf! BadSummary/AU/RnR plz!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto bergerak mundur saat kakak kelasnya yang cantik ini memojokkannya ke jendela. Dia tersenyum kikuk, sementara matanya melirik kearah satu-satunya orang lain selain mereka berdua, yaitu gadis berkacamata yang sedang sibuk dengan absensi kelas—dan berpura-pura mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya dan senpai seksinya ini dikelas.

"Umm, Karin-senpai, sebaiknya jangan disini... Ada yang melihat." Kata Naruto dengan senyum tampannya yang cerah.

Karin yang bergelayut manja pada Naruto pun sesaat merona melihat senyum tampan dari kouhai-nya yang imut ini. Tapi kemudian dia berdehem, menoleh kearah gadis berkacamata yang sibuk menulis itu lalu melempar wajah tak suka.

"Haruskah aku mengusirnya?" Tanya Karin ketus.

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Bukan begitu maksudnya. Dia ini akrab dengan siapapun, dia berteman dengan siapapun, bahkan orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai playboy dari kelas 2 yang punya senyum manis, dan semua orang terlihat baik-baik saja dengan itu. Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya, yang pasti, dia tidak menolak jika ada gadis yang mau sebentar bermain dengannya, seperti kakak kelasnya yang satu ini.

Tapi orang itu... Gadis berkacamata yang satu kelas dengannya itu adalah pengecualian. Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Dari semua orang yang mendekat sendiri kepadanya, gadis itu justru tidak pernah sama sekali berbicara padanya. Bertatapan pun tidak. Seperti sekarang, disaat kelas kosong dan hanya ada dirinya, Naruto dan Senpai yang bergelayut mesra padanya ini, gadis itu memilih bungkam. Sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dan terlihat tidak mau terlibat dengan Naruto. Menganggapnya seolah tidak ada. Dan Naruto sadar, itu bukan hanya sekali.

Dan entah kenapa Naruto jadi sedikit merasa aneh. Disaat dia terbiasa bermesraan dengan para gadis dimanapun, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman ketika dia bermesraan sementara ada seseorang yang menganggapnya seolah tidak ada.

Tanpa sadar Naruto melamunkan Hinata terlalu lama, sampai-sampai Karin ngambek saat menyadarinya, dan langsung memeluk perutnya erat sekali. Naruto nyaris terbatuk karena sesak. Melihat senpainya merajuk, Naruto tersenyum merasa bersalah. Lalu dia melihat senpainya tersenyum nakal, bergerak menaruh jarinya dibibir seolah mengatakan pada Naruto untuk tidak memperdulikan Hinata.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Benar juga. Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak penting.

Lalu detik berikutnya, Naruto tidak lagi ragu menarik wanita berambut merah itu dan menciumnya dengan panas. Tanpa tahu jika amethyst dibalik kacamata itu menatapnya lama, lalu mendesah tak habis pikir untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Kontras

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[ Dksfgxo © 2016 ]

AU, Typo(s), ide super pasaran, Diksi amburadul! NoEdit.

Romance/Drama

Rated T+

NARUTO x HINATA

.

.

.

"Naruto-senpaiii~ nanti aku pulang denganmu ya!"

Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya menoleh saat seorang adik kelas datang dan tiba-tiba saja langsung menyerobot lengannya manja.

Naruto tertawa tanpa dosa, saat beberapa temannya menatap iri kearahnya karena kohai yang menghampirinya kali ini termasuk kohai paling cantik diangkatannya. "Tentu saja... hehehe."

Kiba dan Lee menggeram penuh kedengkian, sementara Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menatap malas kearah Naruto.

"Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Tiba-tiba saja cengkraman kuat datang dari arah tangan Naruto yang lain. Si pirang punya firasat buruk, dan saat dia menoleh, benar saja, Haruno Sakura-lah yang menariknya menjauh dari kouhai cantiknya tersebut.

Shion—kouhai imut itu menatap kesal pada Sakura, "Apalagi Sakura-senpai? Kau sudah punya Sasuke-senpai, kau mau merebut Naruto-senpai juga dari kami?" Koar Shion dengan emosi.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk mendengar kata kami. Oh ya Tuhan, dia sudah seperti barang milik bersama saja.

Ohya, sekedar informasi, sebenarnya Sasuke itu jauh lebih populer dari Naruto. Tapi karena dia terlihat sangat anti sosial (yang sering Naruto sebut munafik), gadis-gadis tidak ada yang berani mendekat padanya. Apalagi, sekarang dia resmi berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis yang berani menggonggong pada siapa saja yang nekat mendekati Sasuke.

Jadi begitulah Naruto bisa menjadi sasaran empuk. Selain karena Naruto itu tipe yang menyenangkan dan ramah pada semua orang. Dan lagi, dia bintangnya klub sepak bola sekolah. Tentu saja banyak yang mengincarnya. Meski begitu, Naruto belum mau punya pacar, dia masih senang bermain-main seperti sekarang.

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung memekik jijik, "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Mana aku mau dengan si idiot ini!"

Kemudian Naruto ditarik lagi kearah Shion. Kiba dan Lee semakin merasa dengki saat melihat Naruto tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan oppai lumayan milik Shion.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan kami pergi!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku butuh bantuannya sekarang!"

"Naruto-senpai jangan mau! Dia jahat padamu!"

"Hei, enak saja kau!"

"Kau yang nenek sihir!"

Naruto semakin pusing mendengarnya. Dia menatap sekeliling kelasnya yang tetap beraktivitas seperti biasanya, menganggap keributan semacam ini ada hal yang super wajar mengingat beberapa anak populer tinggal sekelas bersama mereka. Naruto melirik teman-temannya sebal, tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda bahwa mereka berniat membantu. Sial.

"Oke! Hentikan!" Naruto meninggikan dua oktaf dari suaranya hingga kedua gadis itu berhenti bertengkar. "Kita bicarakan baik-baik. Jadi, Sakura-chan, apa yang kau mau?"

Sakura menyeringai puas saat Naruto bertanya padanya lebih dulu, "Aku ingin hari ini bertukar piket denganmu. Aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke. Jadi nanti aku akan menggantikan piketmu dengan Sasuke."

Naruto mengernyit bingung. Tapi kemudian dia sadar Sakura ingin mengambil keuntungan ganda dari pertukaran ini; dia bisa pergi dengan Sasuke dan dilain waktu dia bisa piket dengan Sasuke. Cih, licik sekali.

"Lalu, apa untungnya buatku?" Tanya Naruto menantang. Dirasakannya tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Shion yang menatapnya seolah mengingatkan untuk tidak terjebak.

"Kau mau oleh-oleh apapun, akan aku belikan."

Seketika itu Naruto ingat, Sasuke bilang dia berencana pergi ke Hokaido untuk liburan akhir pekan. Dan itu pasti hari ini dan besok.

Naruto seketika berbinar mengingat barang yang dia idamkan sejak tahun lalu saat berlibur ke Hokaido. Dengan cepat dia segera menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sudah-kuduga.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan menyalaminya dengan semangat.

"Deal!"

Dan dengan itu, kekalahan untuk Shion dan kemenangan sempurna untuk Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto baru sadar. Setelah dihitung-hitung, jika Naruto bertukar piket absensi dengan Sakura, itu berarti dia piket bersama...

Hyuuga Hinata.

Oh tidak. Selama pelajaran terakhir ini, Naruto terus saja memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti. Demi apa, kenapa dia harus terjebak dalam keberuntungannya bersama orang yang paling tidak akrab dengannya di kelas?

Ya Tuhan.

Tapi Naruto segera membuang pikiran negatifnya dan dengan optimis dia akan membuat Hinata jadi temannya juga. Dia pasti bisa membuat Hinata terbiasa padanya juga, toh, bukankah Uzumaki Naruto ini orang yang paling supel? Ya, pasti bisa! Demi barang idamannya dari Hokaido, ingatlah itu Naruto!

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Naruto diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura yang berbicara dengan Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu tampak mengangguk mengerti, Naruto dapat mendengar Sakura yang kegirangan dan berterimakasih. Lalu, untuk sesaat pandangan Hinata tertuju kearahnya. Naruto buru-buru membuang muka. Entah kenapa dia merasa akan jadi aneh jika ketahuan sedang memperhatikan.

Tak lama kelaspun berubah kosong. Kemudian Naruto merasakan tepukan bertenaga di bahunya. Naruto tahu itu adalah Sakura, dan gadis itu bilang, "Hinata bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi, terimakasih untuk bantuanmu!"

Dalam hitungan detik, kelas benar-benar kosong menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata saja.

Naruto segera membereskan bukunya. Menghela napas, lalu dia menghampiri Hinata dibangkunya yang sudah siap mengisi absen kelas.

Naruto benar-benar kikuk saat Hinata sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya yang datang. Untuk beberapa lama Naruto hanya berdiri, bingung harus bagaimana. Tapi tampaknya gadis itu sama sekali tidak peka dan terus saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik bangku didepan Hinata dan kemudian duduk dengan wajah sebal. Gadis itu masih saja merunduk, tetap tak bergeming meski Naruto barusan membuat suara ribut.

Naruto semakin kesal, dia ingin memelototi Hinata setidaknya satu kali agar gadis itu tahu Naruto sebal dengan kelakuannya. Tapi rambut Hinata yang panjang benar-benar sukses menyembunyikan wajah gadis itu, dan berbalik membuat Naruto penasaran, apa gadis itu bisa menulis dengan rambut yang menutupi cahaya ke bukunya.

"Hey, Hyuuga." Akhirnya Naruto yang bicara duluan. Masa bodoh jika dia dipandang aneh. Dia jauh lebih tidak tahan diabaikan seperti ini.

Akhirnya Hinata mendongkak, memperlihatkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan alis yang tinggi. Seolah gadis itu memang penasaran kenapa Naruto memanggilnya.

Naruto jadi kikuk sendiri. Dia pikir Hinata akan memberinya wajah dingin atau marah, nyatanya dia malah menatapnya polos dengan kacamata besar itu. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Membuat Naruto merasa malu sendiri.

"Ada apa?"

Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar suara Hinata dari dekat. Suara kecil dan lembut. Benar-benar akan mudah diingat.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya gugup. Apa ya? Dia sendiri tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Awalnya, jujur saja, Naruto niatnya mau marah-marah karena Hinata seperti selalu mengabaikannya. Tapi melihat cara bicara Hinata barusan, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menganggapnya musuh sama sekali.

"Apa kau lapar?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Sungguh membuat Naruto terkejut. Apalagi tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, Hinata mengambil kotak bekal dari tasnya, menaruhnya di meja dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sandwitch cokelat dengan buah kepada Naruto. Dan tanpa ragu, Hinata menyodorkannya kehadapan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa aku memakannya?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkannya sekali lagi. Dia masih tidak menyangka kalau Hinata bersikap sebaik ini padanya.

Hinata kembali fokus menulis saat menjawab, "Kau boleh habiskan setengahnya saja. Aku juga lapar."

Dan jawaban itu sukses mengundang tawa kecil dari Naruto.

Hinata kembali menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sekali. Entah bagaimana, lega rasanya mengetahui jika Hinata tidak membencinya. "Kau lucu." Ujar Naruto ringan.

Hinata terdiam, tapi pipinya merona merah. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

Naruto kemudian mulai memakan bekal Hinata, dia tampak terkagum saat mengunyah sandwitch cokelat itu dimulutnya. "Enak sekali..."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lagi, lalu membalasnya dengan hal yang lagi-lagi tidak pernah Naruto duga, "Tapi bento buatanku jauh lebih enak."

Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa kecil mendengar respon Hinata. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka gadis pendiam dari kelasnya ini bisa bertingkah lucu karena kepolosannya.

"Uzumaki-san, kau tertawa terus." Hinata berkomentar lagi sambil tetap tekun menulis.

"Sudah kubilang, itu karena kau lucu."

"Um, terimakasih."

"Hahaha. Aku pikir kau membenciku."

Akhirnya, Naruto mengungkapkan prasangkanya pada Hinata selama ini. Naruto melihat Hinata yang berhenti menulis, lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi menatap Naruto.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Hinata membuat Naruto bingung, "Aku sering membuat orang lain salah paham seperti ini. Itu karena aku tidak pandai berteman."

Wajah Hinata tampak meredup saat mengatakannya.

Naruto menopang dagunya sambil menatap wajah Hinata. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku jujur?" Tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata kebingungan, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pikir kau itu suram. Itu karena kau selalu sendirian dan tidak suka tersenyum. Kau juga jarang bicara, seolah-olah kau tidak mau ada orang yang mendekatimu."

Hinata tertegun mendengar pandangan Naruto terhadapnya. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan mengira kau membenciku. Karena saat kau piket dulu, saat aku sedang dengan Karin-senpai, kau menganggap seolah-olah aku ini tidak ada. Itu menyebalkan sekali loh."

Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyangkal, "Bukan seperti itu!" Kata Hinata setengah menjerit, "Aku... Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapinya. Hal seperti itu... Aku hanya tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau terlibat." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud dengan _hal seperti itu._ Ah, sekarang dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat itu. Dia gadis yang polos. Tentu saja dia kebingungan harus mengambil sikap seperti apa ketika melihat orang yang sedang bercumbu.

Entah bagaimana, kenyataan ini membuat Naruto lagi-lagi merasa malu. Dia jadi terdengar seperti penjahatnya disini.

"Oke, baiklah... Sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas. Aku minta maaf. Akulah yang salah paham padamu." ucap Naruto tulus, dia melempar satu senyumnya lagi pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, tapi kemudian dia juga menggeleng. "Tidak, ini juga salahku karena telah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Maafkan aku."

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide usil merasuki kepala Naruto. Si pirang itu kemudian menyeringai jahil, "Kalau aku tidak mau memaafkanmu tanpa syarat bagaimana?"

Mata Hinata membulat dibalik kacamatanya, "Eh? Kenapa aku harus?"

"Tentu saja jika aku tidak memaafkanmu berarti aku akan memusuhimu. Dan jika aku memusuhimu, semua orangpun akan memusuhimu." Jelas Naruto disertai kekehan jahat.

Hinata mengerti, tapi dia takut Naruto meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Gadis mungil itu kelihatan super bimbang dan Naruto yang menyadarinya merasa geli.

"Syaratnya mudah kok. Aku hanya minta semua isi bekalmu ini. Hanya itu."

Tapi Hinata justru menolak dengan keras, "Tidak bisa! Aku bilang setengahnya saja... Aku lapar."

Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa geli mendapat respon Hinata. Dia pikir gadis ini akan menyetujuinya dengan mudah, tapi dia malah kukuh mempertahankan bekalnya dengan alasan lapar.

Polos sekali.

"Kau mau semua orang memusuhimu?" Naruto tampaknya belum puas menggoda Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata menggeleng, dia sudah cukup suram dengan tidak punya teman. Masa dia harus dimusuhi juga.

"Kalau begitu aku janji akan membuatkan bento untukmu besok. Kau tidak akan menyesal, aku menjamin." tawar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto penuh harap. Naruto tertawa lepas, Hinata ini benar-benar gadis yang mengejutkan.

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk, tahu betapa menyenangkannya menjahili Hinata seperti ini, diapun memikirkan ide yang lain.

"Baiklah, buatkan aku satu bento untuk permintaan maaf. Lalu jika kau mau membuatkannya satu setiap hari, maka aku menjamin kau akan dapat teman."

Saat itu, mata Hinata berbinar penuh harap.

"Benarkah?"

Dan disaat yang bersamaan juga, Naruto menyeringai.

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, saat jam makan siang Naruto sudah di kerubungi trio centil di kelasnya; Amaru, Shizuka dan Sara.

Hinata dibangkunya tampak cemas memegang bento yang dia janjikan untuk Naruto kemarin. Dia ingin memberikannya sekarang, sebelum Naruto salah paham dan membuat semua orang memusuhinya. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa mendekati si Uzumaki itu sekarang. Naruto terlihat sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis itu, pasti akan tampak aneh jika dia tiba-tiba datang dan memberikannya bento.

Hinata bimbang. Tapi dia merasa tidak punya waktu lagi.

Amethystnya melirik kearah Naruto sekali lagi, dan Hinata sukses merinding saat safir biru itu juga ternyata melihat kearahnya sementara Naruto mengusak kepala *** dan membuat teman sekelasnya itu senang.

Naruto berbicara pada Sara, Amaru dan Shizuka sesaat, sebelum kemudian ketiga gadis itu menoleh kearah Hinata dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Hinata tebak.

Hinata jadi gugup setengah mati. Apalagi saat menyadari Naruto sedang berjalan menghampirinya bersama ketiga gadis itu ikut serta.

"Hinata!"

Kegugupan Hinata meningkat berkali lipat karena Naruto mendadak memanggil nama kecilnya dengan sok akrab. Saat dia mendongkak, pria itu tersenyum lebar sekali, membuat Hinata kewalahan harus merespon balik seperti apa.

Naruto menarik kursi kosong didepan Hinata lalu duduk disana. Sementara Sara, Shizuka dan Amaru ikut mengelilingi Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

Hinata sungguh kebingungan. Dia sangat gugup dan takut. Apalagi sekarang hampir semua orang di kelas memperhatikannya dengan penasaran.

Tentu saja mereka penasaran bagaimana ceritanya Naruto bisa seakrab itu dengan gadis semacam Hyuuga Hinata.

Pasti ada alasannya, pasti.

"Hinata... Mana bento untukku?"

Hinata semakin berkeringat dingin. Rasanya dia ingin muntah saking pusingnya dengan situasi ini. Kenapa juga sih semua orang jadi hening begini? Mereka memperhatikan Hinata secara terang-terangan pula.

"Hinata..."

Hinata tertegun saat mendengar Naruto yang memanggil namanya lembut. Dia mendongkak dan menatap mata biru itu yang mengajaknya untuk tenang... Naruto bersidekap didepannya, dengan seulas senyum lembut yang membuat Hinata sadar.

Naruto sedang memberinya kesempatan sekarang. Benar. Pria itu sudah begitu baik mau berusaha memberinya kesempatan seperti ini, jadi Hinata harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

Perlahan Hinata mengeluarkan kotak bentonya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Dia juga segera membukakan bentonya untuk Naruto hingga orang-orang mendekat penasaran ingin melihat isinya.

Naruto terperangah melihat isi kotak itu. Isinya lengkap dan ditata dengan begitu menarik hingga membuat rasa laparnya muncul berkali lipat.

Naruto segera menyumpit telur gulungnya dan melahapnya cepat, dia berbinar kagum sesaat setelah mengunyahnya, "Ini enak sekali Hinata, serius!"

Hinata terlihat lega, dia mengangguk dan berterimakasih dengan suara kecil.

Namun Hinata kembali merasa tegang saat Amaru tiba-tiba saja berkata, "Benarkah? Aku juga mau coba, Naruto-kun..."

"Tentu saja boleh. Hinata membuatkanku makan siang setelah tahu kalau aku punya maag, dia baik sekali."

Memejamkan matanya erat-erat, bahkan tanpa sadar Hinata meremas roknya karena gugup. Dia merasa takut karena semakin banyak orang yang mendekat dan berniat mencicipi bentonya.

"Benar, ini enak sekali Hinata!"

"Benar-benar enak!"

"Kamu memasaknya sendiri? Hebat!"

"Ah, lain kali kamu harus sekelompok denganku saat kelas memasak!"

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika pujian-pujian itu dengan mudah mengalir dari mulut teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia bahkan terperangah, mulutnya membulat, matanya menatap penuh haru kearah teman-temannya yang mendadak berbicara akrab kepadanya. Hinata merasa gemetar karena senang, meski begitu dia terus mengucap terimakasih pada teman-temannya.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata sadar, ada sepasang mata biru yang tengah menatap senang kearahnya. Dia membalas tatapan Naruto dengan senyum, dan berbisik pelan menggerakan bibirnya,

"Terimakasih banyak, Naruto."

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, itu adalah senyuman pertama yang Hinata tunjukkan. Dan entah bagaimana, melihat itu membuat Naruto merasa... aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Jujur aja, aku betulan lagi kena wp. Aku bahkan nggak tau apa yg udah aku tulis. Entah ini nyampe maksudnya atau enggak. Bahkan aku nggak punya judul yg lebih kreatif. Ada saran?

Semoga ngerti isinya ya.

Insya Allah ini nggak akan panjang. Doakan saja aku nggak labil.

See you next project, minna3

160127

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Kontras

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[ Dksfgxo © 2016 ]

AU, Typo(s), OOC, ide super pasaran, Diksi amburadul! NoEdit.

Romance/Drama

Rated T+

NARUTO x HINATA

.

.

Besoknya, hari-hari terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan bagi Hinata.

Hampir setiap hari, ada teman sekelas yang memintanya untuk di ajari PR ataupun materi yang tidak mereka mengerti, karena mereka tahu Hinata pintar. Dan Hinata ingat perkataan Tayuya pagi tadi,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu sejak lama, Hinata. Waktu aku piket, aku tidak sengaja melihat buku catatanmu. Lengkap sekali dan mudah dimengerti. Tapi saat ingin bertanya, kamu selalu kelihatan tidak nyaman. Ahaha, tapi ternyata aku hanya salah paham... Kamu ternyata menyenangkan kok."

 _Menyenangkan? Aku?_ Hah, Hinata bahkan lupa terakhir kali dia mendengar orang lain menyebut dirinya itu menyenangkan.

Jika saja situasinya lain, dia pasti akan menanggapinya dengan sarkasme. Menganggap kalau perkataan itu hanyalah bualan semata. Tapi ini lain. Tayuya kelihatan tulus saat mengatakannya. Dan Hinata rasanya mau menangis mendengarnya.

Hal-hal baik terus saja terjadi. Sekolah menjadi terasa begitu menyenangkan dimata Hinata. Pagi di sekolah pun terasa berbeda, saat dia sampai di kelas, teman-teman menyapanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Hal sederhana itu sungguh luar biasa bagi Hinata! Untuk dirinya yang sungguh nol dalam berteman.

Semua ini terjadi karena satu orang... Karena kebaikan Uzumaki Naruto.

Laki-laki yang Hinata pikir tidak akan pernah peduli dengan orang sepertinya. Model laki-laki yang Hinata pikir hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri saja.

Nyatanya tidak. Hinata tahu Naruto punya kepribadian yang hangat sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali mereka satu SMA, dia sudah mendengar nama Naruto yang begitu populer. Dia tahu Naruto kapten sepak bola sekolah yang super keren, dia tahu. Mungkin Naruto memang punya beberapa kepribadian yang _nakal,_ tapi sungguh, Hinata tahu kalau Naruto pada dasarnya punya hati yang baik.

Hinata tersenyum riang saat menaruh jatah bento milik Naruto di meja pria kuning itu. Si Uzumaki itu baru saja digiring pergi oleh beberapa gadis dari kelas sebelah. Hinata sendiri kembali ke mejanya untuk makan siang, namun Tayuya memanggilnya untuk makan siang bersama Sakura dan Tenten di meja belakang.

Hinata menurut dan mencoba memberikan performa terbaiknya untuk mendapatkan teman.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Memakan bento masing-masing sambil bercakap. Meski Hinata lebih banyak mendengarkan ketiga gadis pentolan di kelasnya itu, tapi Hinata sudah senang, dia tahu mereka menganggap kerberadaannya, sesekali mereka juga menanyai beberapa tentang keseharian Hinata. Dan Hinata yang belum begitu terbiasa sedikit gugup menjawabnya.

"Ma-maaf... Aku sebenarnya belum terbiasa dengan ini... emm, maksudku... Bagaimana ya..." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan tentang tingkah anehnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Sungguh, Hinata mau menangis saja kalau saja dia tidak merasakan tepukan di bahu kanannya yang membuatnya menoleh.

Itu Sakura. Dia tersenyum pada Hinata, terlihat sangat cantik sampai-sampai Hinata tertegun, terpesona.

"Kami mengerti kok. Jadi, berusahalah! Hehehe!"

Hinata mengangguk terharu, apalagi saat ketiganya tertawa lalu bersama-sama menyemangati Hinata.

"Terimakasih..."

"Yo!"

Hinata memekik kaget, tetapi suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar saat tiba-tiba saja kedua bahunya ditangkap sepasang tangan dengan cukup keras.

Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas, dan melihat wajah tan dengan tiga garis khas di masing-masing pipi itu sedang tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

Itu Naruto.

"Aku pinjam Hinata ya!"

Tenten mendengus sangat keras kearah Naruto, "Izin macam apa itu. Sekalipun kami bilang tidak, kamu tetap akan membawanya kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menjawab dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

Hinata hanya diam. Terlalu bingung untuk masuk dalam percakapan model begini.

"Terserah Hinata-nya, mau atau tidak?" Kata Tayuya menanggapi Naruto dengan malas.

Mata biru Naruto berpindah pada Hinata yang kebingungan, lalu si kuning kembali menatap ketiga gadis itu, "Tentu saja harus mau."

Dan Naruto segera menarik Hinata pergi, diiringi protesan dan sumpah serapah bahwa Naruto benar-benar playboy kelas teri dari Sakura.

Naruto membawa serta bekal dari Hinata dan sebungkus plastik ditangannya, dia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Hinata tanpa dia sadari karena perbedaan panjang langkah kaki yang mereka ambil. Hinata mati-matian mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Namun pada akhirnya, dia menyerah dan memilih untuk menjadi ekor Naruto saja.

"Uzumaki-san, kita mau kemana?"

"Atap, temani aku makan siang."

"Eeeh, tapikan sebentar lagi masuk!"

"Tenang saja, sudah aku pastikan Asuma-sensei tidak akan masuk hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Eumm... Aku sedang malas di kelas."

"Tapi kelihatannya kau sangat bersenang-senang. Banyak teman perempuan yang menemanimu, kan."

"Hei, jangan sok tahu. Kadang melelahkan juga harus mengurusi mereka satu persatu. Apalagi yang modelnya ekstrim seperti Karin-senpai."

"Aaa, sepertinya aku paham."

"Kau belum menghabiskan bekalmu kan?"

"..."

"Hinata, aku bertanya padamu."

"..."

Naruto berhenti menaiki anak tangga, menoleh karena penasaran Kenapa Hinata yang tidak lagi menyahut. Dan benar saja, gadis itu ketinggalan cukup jauh di bawah sana dan tampak sangat kelelahan.

Naruto menahan tawa ketika Hinata akhirnya berhasil menyusulnya dengan keringat banyak. Apa Hinata ini sangat tidak jago olahraga ya? Jalannya pelan sekali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tertawa juga karena Hinata melemparinya tatapan sebal.

"Kau yang mengajakku tapi memperlakukanku seperti ini, ya Tuhan... Aku mau mati."

Naruto tertawa lagi, "Hahaha, maafkan aku. Jalanlah duluan..."

Tak protes lagi, kini gantian Hinata yang berjalan duluan, Naruto sendiri menunggu sebentar supaya Hinata berjalan cukup jauh dan Naruto tidak akan membalapnya lagi.

Tapi ketika Naruto baru mulai lagi meniti satu anak tangga, dia berhenti dan menatap kearah Hinata dengan pandangan menilai.

"Motif polkadot warna biru? Apa yang dia pikirkan saat memilihnya?" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa. Dia terus memandang kearah yang sama cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Hinata hampir sampai di pintu atap, "Tapi lumayanlah." Ujar Naruto lalu menyeringai aneh.

Pada akhirnya Naruto mendahului Hinata keluar pintu, setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis ini sama sekali tidak pernah datang ke atap sekolah.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut saat dirinya malah tidak merasa terkejut mendengar Hinata tidak pernah keatap sekolah setelah di tahun keduanya.

Benar-benar seperti kejutan yang sudah diduga.

Mereka mengambil duduk di dekat pagar pembatas, bersandar dan berdecak kagum hampir bersamaan karena cuaca hari ini yang benar-benar bagus.

Hinata yang paling berbinar, melihat langit biru membentang seperti memayunginya, dia terpesona. Tapi sungguh, itu bukanlah reaksi yang berlebihan mengingat yang di lakukannya selama ini hanyalah belajar dan belajar. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau langit Tokyo siang hari dimusim panas akan secantik ini.

Naruto yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata yang terkesan norak menatapnya seolah tak percaya, "Jangan-jangan..." Naruto mulai menduga.

Hinata balas menatapnya, seolah mengerti apa yang pria itu pikirkan, dia mengangguk polos. Membuat Naruto terkagum karena dugaannya benar. Si Uzumaki ini pun mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara gadis ini hidup selama ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata... Melihat langit dari atap saja tidak pernah. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Naruto berkata dengan nada penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Hinata tertawa polos, "Belajar, mungkin?"

Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto berdecak _speechless_ mendengar Hinata sendiri menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan untuk bersenang-senang?" Tanya Naruto mulai semakin penasaran.

"Menonton acara tv favoritku, menonton dvd, kadang aku juga pergi ke bioskop." jawab Hinata sambil menyingkap rambutnya risih karena terus-terusan terusik oleh angin.

Naruto pun melontarkan satu pertanyaan lagi untuk memastikan,

"Tidak mungkinkan kau pergi ke bioskop sendirian. Dengan pacar?"

Hinata menggeleng, tapi kemudian dia mengukir senyum bangga, "Dengan Ibu. Aku tidak pernah pacaran."

Naruto membuang napas. Syok. Tidak, syok berat.

Gadis ini... memang... benar-benar, deh.

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang kerepotan mengurusi rambutnya yang berkibaran, sementara gadis itu berusaha membuka kotak bentonya yang baru dia makan separuhnya di kelas tadi.

Hinata berdecak kesal karena rambutnya lagi-lagi menyusahkannya, bahkan kadang tak sengaja termakan.

"Apa aku potong saja ya?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan tersebut hanyalah gumaman semata. Tapi Hinata terkejut karena Naruto yang ternyata mendengarnya justru menanggapinya dengan serius,

"Jangan." tolaknya tegas.

Dan itu membuat Hinata heran meminta penjelasan.

"Rambut panjangmu, jangan di potong. Itu satu-satunya hal menarik yang kau punya. Jadi jangan kau potong."

"Tapi untuk apa?" Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti. Dia masih kerepotan menyingkap rambutnya yang dimainkan angin.

Naruto menghela napas. Selama yang Naruto tahu, secara garis besar, wanita itu adalah makhluk yang menyenangkan untuknya. Tapi berhadapan dengan wanita semacam Hinata, sungguh, itu benar-benar hal yang sangat baru di dunia Naruto... Dia seperti harus lebih ekstra... dalam hal apapun.

"Kau mau berubah, kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Masa mudamu, kau harus menikmatinya Hinata." Lanjutnya dengan serius.

Dia kasihan... Memikirkan seberapa sederhananya kebahagian yang Hinata punya selama ini. Naruto pikir Hinata juga harus bisa bersenang-senang selayaknya teman-teman seusianya. Naruto akan memastikan itu untuk Hinata, pasti.

Hinata mengangguk, dia mengerti. Selama ini Hinata memang ingin berubah, tapi dia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. "Tentu saja aku mau."

"Aku punya satu saran."

"Apa?"

Kali ini malah balik Naruto yang risih melihat rambut Hinata yang berkibaran tidak karuan. Dia segera melepas dasinya dan memberikannya pada Hinata, "Ikat dulu."

Hinata menurut dan segera mengikat rambutnya dengan dasi seragam milik Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mulai membuka bentonya yang sempat terlupakan, lalu mulai menikmati makan siangnya.

Sejenak, mereka melupakan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tadi dan makan dengan tenang.

Setelah habis, Naruto membagi Hinata satu teh ocha yang sengaja sempat Naruto beli dari kafetaria sekolah.

"Uzumaki-san, yang tadi, saran apa?" Kali ini Hinata yang membuka percakapan. Sesungguhnya dia sudah penasaran sejak tadi, Hinata terus-terusan memikirkannya sambil makan.

Naruto yang sedang memainkan ponselnya pun akhirnya ingat apa yang sempat mau dia katakan tadi pada Hinata.

Dia membuat satu senyum lebar yang membuat Hinata merasa merinding.

"Saranku, kau harus punya pacar."

Hinata seketika terbatuk teh ocha-nya sendiri lalu segera menatap Naruto dengan horor, meminta kejelasan.

"Punya pacar?"

"Umm. Kau harus punya seseorang untuk bisa diajak bersenang-senang." kata Naruto yakin, sementara Hinata yang tengah memandanginya penuh keluguan membuat Naruto segera menambahkan, "Untuk gadis seperti Hinata, kita cari yang bisa menjagamu juga."

Hinata paham. Dan dia tahu maksud baik yang coba Naruto lakukan untuknya. Tapi dia benar-benar sangat ragu.

Pacaran? Oh, Hinata bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan dia harus pacaran selama ini.

"Berteman saja aku bodoh, bagaimana pacaran?"

"Kita cari laki-laki yang paling bisa membuatmu nyaman. Haruskah aku mencarikannya?" tawarnya, karena Naruto sangsi Hinata punya kenalan laki-laki yang dekat dengannya.

Tapi Naruto sungguh salah, ketika malah melihat Hinata mengangguk beberapa detik kemudian dan mengatakan, "Sepertinya aku tahu."

Amethyst lugunya menatap Naruto yakin, "Kurasa ada satu."

Naruto tersenyum cerah mengetahui ini akan menjadi lebih mudah, "Bagus! Yosh! Kita lihat dulu apa dia target yang cocok atau tidak. Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Namun dia tidak tampak sesemangat Naruto. Gadis itu masih diliputi begitu banyak keraguan. Dia sungguh minus dalam hal-hal berbau pacaran.

Tapi dia mencoba tersenyum, bersikap untuk menghargai niat baik yang coba Naruto lakukan untuknya. Jadi dia akan berusaha!

Sekalipun Hinata tidak bisa, tapi Hinata merasa harus percaya karena dia punya Naruto yang membantunya.

Bukankah hal yang selama ini Hinata pikir mustahil terjadi begitu saja setelah Naruto terlibat? Mungkin saja hal baik lain akan terjadi jika Naruto mau membantunya.

Jadi Hinata melebarkan senyum, lalu berkata dengan tulus, "Mohon bantuanmu, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu hormat dan sopan. Dengan gemas dia mengusak kepala Hinata pelan, dan Naruto langsung suka dengan sensasi lembut ketika tangannya menyentuh rambut Hinata.

"Kenapa panggil aku Uzumaki-san lagi? Bukankah waktu itu kau sudah memanggilku, Na-ru-to~? Hm?" Naruto menggoda Hinata. Dan itu sukses karena gadis itu berakhir malu-malu.

"Panggil Naruto saja. Kita kan teman."

Hinata mengangguk gembira. Hatinya merasa senang... sangat senang. Mendengar Naruto mengakuinya bahwa mereka berteman. Rasanya... bahagia sekali. Sampai-sampai Hinata merasa ingin tersenyum hingga bibirnya sobek.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar yang untuk pertama kalinya dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain... Dia sendiri tidak menyadari, jika itu telah membuat Naruto sekali lagi merasa terhenyak untuk reaksi asing yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Mata di balik kacamata itu menyipit, Naruto bahkan dapat melihat bulu mata lentik Hinata yang mendesak dipermukaan lensa kacamata, lalu berkhir melengkung lucu.

Kemudian Naruto juga berakhir ikut tersenyum, bersamaan saat dia menyadari satu hal yang lain...

Bahwa hal menarik selain rambut panjangnya, Hinata ternyata juga punya senyuman ceria yang bagus.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, pada saat jam istirahat, Uzumaki Naruto mengalami syok pada level yang benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Siang ini Hinata ingin menunjukkan laki-laki yang menjadi targetnya pada Naruto. Laki-laki yang Hinata bilang cukup dekat dengannya dan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Jahat memang karena Naruto telah membayangkan laki-laki seperti apa yang bisa membuat seseorang seperti Hinata merasa nyaman. Dia pikir, itu adalah laki-laki suram yang tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan penampakan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Tapi nyatanya, Naruto salah total!

Siapa yang menyangka jika laki-laki yang menghampiri Hinata siang itu adalah salah satu cowok paling keren di Sekolah ini?

Demi apa, laki-laki yang sedang mengusap kepala Hinata saat ini itu adalah Akasuna Sasori-senpai?

Kakak kelas mereka yang tersohor karena ketampanannya yang—para gadis dan uke sebut—seperti malaikat? Seperti pangeran berkuda putih dari dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur?

Apalagi mengingat betapa cemerlangnya Sasori di lapangan basket, siapa yang tidak akan kenal dia?

Tidak, maksudnya, siapa yang tidak akan menyangka bahwa Sasori mengenal Hyuuga Hinata? Bahwa mereka berdua punya hubungan sedekat itu sampai-sampai mereka saling bertukar pandangan—yang menurut Naruto—terlalu mesra untuk ukuran seorang kenalan semata?

Oh, ya... Omong-omong Naruto memperhatikan semuanya ini dari meja yang berselang satu meja dibelakang meja Hinata. Dia sudah sepakat dengan Hinata untuk memperhatikannya dari sini.

Dan kejutan lain datang untuk Naruto sekarang... Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa akan ada sosok lain juga yang menghampiri Hinata?

Tunggu... Bukankah itu si Ketua OSIS dan Wakilnya? Hyuuga Neji dan Konan?

Ada apa ini? Mengapa mereka sangat akrab sekali dengan Hinata?

"Tunggu," ditengah rasa terkejutnya, Naruto mencoba berpikir jernih. Dia pun mulai mengerti apa yang salah, "Hyuuga Neji... Hyuuga Hinata... Ah, pantas saja!"

Naruto akhirnya mengerti kenapa orang-orang di sekitar tampak tak kaget melihat Hinata di kelilingi senpai-senpai kenamaan di angkatannya. Rupanya mereka sudah tahu jika Neji punya hubungan keluarga dengan Hinata. Hanya Naruto saja yang bodoh.

Tapi, Naruto masih tidak menemukan alasan mengapa Hinata bisa dekat dengan Sasori. Sungguh, Naruto penasaran tapi dia tidak menebak alasan apapun yang masuk akal.

Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah, karena tiba-tiba saja Shion datang dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memanggilnya manja.

"Naruto-senpai~" Kouhai imutnya ini memang paling pandai membuat laki-laki lupa diri.

Sesaat, Naruto memilih lupa dengan rasa penasarannya tentang hubungan Hinata dan Sasori, tak lama untuk dia langsung bersenang-senang dengan Shion yang bergelayutan manja disisinya.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata tiba-tiba saja datang dengan satu senyuman dihadapan Naruto dan Shion, membuat berbagai rasa penasaran di kepala Naruto yang sempat terlupakan itu kembali menyeruak.

"Oh, Hinata!" Tanpa sadar Naruto memekik cukup keras menyebut nama Hinata. Membuat sang empunya nama menjadi terkejut. Apalagi Shion, dia juga terkejut bahkan gadis itu berakhir ngambek.

"Kau bisa memanggilku pelan-pelan Naruto, aku mendengarmu, hehe." Ujar Hinata tertawa canggung.

Naruto jadi malu sendiri. _Sial, apa-apaan barusan. Memalukan sekali._ Hanya karena dia penasaran soal Akasuna Sasori, dia jadi sangat berlebihan begini.

Dia ingin segera bertanya, namun Naruto ingat kalau masih ada Shion yang menempel rekat di sisi tubuhnya.

Naruto pelan-pelan bicara, "Shion-chan, aku ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan Hinata. Bisa kau tinggalkan kami. Tolong?"

Shion sungguh kesal mendengarnya. Namun karena yang memintanya itu Naruto, dan pria itu berkata dengan begitu manis, Shion sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Jadi dia akhirnya pergi setelah selesai melempar satu tatapan sinis pada Hinata, yang kemudian hanya dibalas wajah tak enak hati oleh si Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya Shion tidak menyukaiku." Kata Hinata, dan langsung mengundang satu tawa dari Naruto.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, dia memang seperti itu." Kemudian Naruto segera menitah Hinata, "Duduklah."

Hinata dengan patuh pun duduk di seberang Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah melihat situasi sekitar mereka dan tampak berpikir sesaat selum kemudian akhirnya dia menyuruh Hinata lagi, "Duduk disebelahku. Ini penting. Bahaya jika sampai di dengar orang lain."

Lagi-lagi, Hinata menurut saja. Dia pun segera duduk di samping Naruto, meski sempat merasa ragu.

Dia terus berpikir, apa tidak akan terlihat aneh jika orang-orang melihatnya tiba-tiba duduk dan seakrab ini dengan Naruto?

Meski resah, Hinata mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Hinata justru merasa tenggelam, ketika dia menoleh dan menemukan safir Naruto sedang menatapnya penasaran dari jarak sedekat ini.

Mata biru milik Naruto... sangat cantik.

Hinata pikir safir itu telah mengingatkannya pada pemandangan langit biru yang pertama kali Hinata lihat kemarin siang di atap sekolah. Sama-sama membuatnya takjub. Sama-sama membuatnya sejuk.

"Bagus." Tanpa sadar, Hinata bergumam.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Huh? Apanya?" Bahkan Naruto belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Matamu, sangat bagus." Tapi entah bagaimana Hinata malah menjawab dengan jujur. Dia sendiri merasa aneh, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka melontarkan pujian secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, Hinata suka mata biru Naruto. Sangat suka.

 _Suka._

Wajah Hinata dan Naruto malah berakhir bersemu merah secara bersamaan. Hinata malu karena pemikirannya, sementara Naruto malu karena pujian yang diterimanya.

"Terimakasih."

Canggung. Naruto sudah lama tidak merasa canggung seperti ini. Dan dia sungguh tidak tahan, jadi Naruto segera mencairkan suasana dengan kembali ke niatan awalnya. Bertanya soal Sasori.

"Ah ya, bagaimana bisa kau dekat dengan Sasori-senpai?" Naruto kembali ke mode penasarannya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan kembali memenuhi ujung lidahnya, "Aku sungguh penasaran..."

Hinata berpikir sebentar, lalu memberikan senyumnya. "Sasori-nii itu temanku dan Neji-nii sejak SMP. Kami sempat bertetangga selama beberapa tahun... Yah, begitulah." terang Hinata secara singkat dan jelas.

Naruto mengerti dan lega karena satu rasa penasarannya telah terjawab. Namun dilain sisi dia masih saja merasa terkejut...

 _Sasori-nii..._ Hinata memanggilnya sedekat itu. Dan lagi, mereka berteman sejak lama dan sempat bertetangga. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus merasakan perasaan aneh setelah mengetahuinya.

Perasaan seperti... tidak—nyaman?

Tunggu, tidak nyaman? Kenapa dia harus merasa seperti itu? Bodoh! Dia pasti hanya salah menduga!

Ah, sudahlah, lupakan.

Lalu Naruto segera bertanya lagi, "Lalu, kau yakin berniat memacarinya?"

"Kenapa tidak? Naruto bilang, cari yang membuatku nyaman. Hanya Sasori-nii. Aku tidak punya teman laki-laki yang lain."

 _Hanya Sasori-nii._

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa merinding mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu alasannya, aku bisa mencarikanmu yang lain. Bagaimana dengan Kiba? Dia baik, menyenangkan dan lucu juga, aku menjamin. Dan Gaara? Bagaimana? Dia cukup tampan, meski pendiam tapi dia laki-laki yang sopan da—"

—srek!

"Hinata!"

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil Hinata dari arah belakang mereka, bersamaan dengan bahu Hinata yang ditarik, Naruto sungguh terkejut karena harus menemukan sosok Akasuna Sasori yang ternyata telah melakukan semuanya.

Sasori menatap marah... pada Naruto.

Pria bersurai merah itu segera menarik Hinata kesisinya. Dan tanpa melepas pandangan nyalangnya pada Naruto—yang entah kenapa juga telah membuat Naruto seketika merasa tidak senang. Marah. Naruto juga tiba-tiba merasa marah tanpa alasan yang tidak dia mengerti.

Apalagi saat safirnya yang menangkap wajah kebingungan Hinata disisi Sasori. Dia... tidak suka.

Naruto ingin menarik Hinata juga ke sisinya lagi, tapi dia merasa tidak punya alasan untuk itu.

Apalagi saat Sasori berkata padanya, dengan intonasi yang Naruto tahu, pria itu penuh ancaman.

"Uzumaki-san, tolong jangan ganggu Hinata juga. Cari saja yang lain, tidak dengan Hinata." Ujar Sasori datar, namun penuh penekanan. Naruto tahu itu.

Tanpa menunggu Naruto balas bicara, Sasori segera menarik Hinata menjauh keluar kantin, meninggalkan si pirang itu begitu saja.

Cara pria itu tersenyum sopan padanya, lalu membawa Hinata yang kebingungan itu pergi tanpa perlawanan, Naruto sungguh merasa... benci.

Ah, ada apa dengannya?

Dia tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ngerasa maksa nggak sih chap ini? Ff ini?

Yang jawab iya, aku minta maaf (/\\)

Yang jawab engga, syukurdeh~ hahaha.

Maaf ya, seriusan, aku udah usahain buat ini sebaik mungkin. Untuk teman-teman pembaca, untukku juga yang butuh pelampiasan imajinasi.

Semoga masih ada yang mau tunggu kelanjutannya.

Terimakasih untuk:

Anggi575, Guchan, Ramiel de Ancient, Akasunna N.A, otsukareina 14, **Azu-chan NaruHina** , , Triavivi354, **hqhqhq** , namikaze fika, **dylanNHL** , Vonya Maria Issakson, Sayanata-Hime, , **Amu B,** kae yeou, Haizahr Hana, **Durarawr** , **Kkkyuu** , Cuma reader, ciwi ciwi cantik, Pacarnya Han Shi Hoo, Gakarian, Kamen Reader Anugrah, nerd, **Sarah Hyuzumaki** , and **Guest-Guest** kece XD

See you next chap minna!

070216

REVIEW


End file.
